


The Package-A Purgatory Christmas

by shoushai



Series: Purgatory Christmas Series [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoushai/pseuds/shoushai
Summary: Nicole Haught works at the Post Office and minutes before closing on Christmas Eve Waverly Earp is in search of a missing package. Nicole goes to the ends of the Earth in an attempt to reunite the gorgeous brunette with her package.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Mercedes Gardner
Series: Purgatory Christmas Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037091
Comments: 19
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Closing time

Nicole absently stared out the window watching the falling snow accumulate on the sidewalk.

It was Christmas Eve and she was looking forward to sipping some hot chocolate in front of the fireplace while cuddling on the couch with Calamity Jane her cat, watching her favorite Christmas movie.

It had been a long December filled with the chaos that goes with being a postal employee, and with just a few minutes left before closing the Post Office, she was almost home free.

All of the packages had been delivered and the last carrier had just left leaving only herself in the old building.

She walked away from the counter and began loading up the last of the mail to be dispatched for the evening.

Empty

Waverly walked to the mailbox in anticipation. She was waiting on a gift for her niece Alice. It was a custom made piece of jewelry her friend Rosita had crafted for her out of a piece of ammolite found on the homestead where she grew up.

She had sent her pictures a few days ago and it was breathtaking.

Rosita’s had sent a picture along with the tracking number and a text profusely apologizing for the delay, explaining her mother had taken ill , but she expected the package to arrive on Christmas Eve.

She opened the mailbox with the name Earp emblazoned on the side.

It was empty.

“Shitballs!” She muttered to herself.

Glancing at her watch she noted the time and thought she might just make to the Post Office to see if per chance it was there. She hopped in her Jeep and sped off into town.

Fall

With the equipment loaded Nicole grabbed her keys and headed out into the lobby to lock up. As she flipped her sign from open to close she caught sight of a red Jeep barreling through the unplowed snow in the parking lot. Coming to a quick stop, a brunette jumped out of the vehicle and promptly fell on her butt.

Nicole winced at what she had just witnessed and rushed out the door to help the woman.

Sprawled out in the snow, the brunette lay there motionless.

“Fudge nuggets!”

“Here let me help you.”

Waverly looked up to see a beautiful redhead wearing an elf hat hovering above her with an outstretched hand.

Freshly falling flakes were melting on contact with Waverly’s reddening face as embarrassment and cold washed over her.

Missing

Nicole reached for the gorgeous brunette to help her up.

“Are you alright? You came in a little hot.”

Waverly looked at the redhead momentarily confused then realized she was speaking about her driving. “Oh yeah, I’m fine. Sorry I’m in a rush, trying to get inside before it closes.” She motions towards the building.

“Well about that. I am closed.”

The brunette looked crestfallen and Nicole interjected “Perhaps I can still help. What did you need?”

“I’m looking for a package.”

“Let’s get inside and I will see what I can do.”

Waverly followed the woman into the building. She unlocked the lobby door and ushered her inside before locking the door again and disappearing through the employee entrance.

Waverly explained her situation and handed the redhead the tracking number. She watched as the woman walked over to a computer and began typing. She noticed a frown distort her beautiful features and began to get nervous. It couldn’t be good news.

Nicole stared at the screen perplexed. The brunette’s package had arrived this morning, but still indicated it was out for delivery. With all her carriers back she was at a loss as to where the package could be.

Noting the address, she walked to the shelves behind her and scanned the packages in hopes it might be there.

It was not.

She excused herself and walked back to the case where mail was prepped for her route and diligently searched to no avail.

“I’m sorry but I cannot find your package.” Disappointment was written all over the face of the brunette and it broke Nicole’s heart for some reason.

“Thank you for trying.”

“I wish I was more helpful. I am sure it will turn up.”

“Yeah, I just don’t think I can handle the heartbroken face of my niece Alice, thanks again for looking. I really appreciate it.”

Nicole gave her a sad nod and let the woman out watching as she drove away in the fading light.

Found

Nicole walked back in the office to complete her reports and lock up for the evening. She printed off the tracking information for the missing package. She felt bad for the woman and would make it her mission to find the present when she returned to work after the holiday.

The snow was coming down much heavier now as Nicole headed to her vehicle. In the last light of the day she thought she saw a hint of brown on the new blanket of snow near a mail truck. She hesitated only briefly before walking over to see what it was. It was probably just a scrap of cardboard she thought to herself as she bent over to pick it up.

Her hands plunged down into the cold precipitation and grasped on to a small box. Lifting it up, she brushed off the snow and revealed an address for one Waverly Earp.

She knew what she had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Singing

Waverly knew she had put the homestead address on the package, but checked her mail when she arrived home to her apartment above the bar.

She had sent it to the homestead because she didn’t want to risk her sister finding it. She was terrible at keeping secrets and would have dropped hints left and right to her daughter and ruined the surprise. Disappointed in the outcome, she sulked for a moment before hopping in the shower to get ready for the evening. She sang Baby It’s Cold Outside while in the shower with thoughts of the beautiful redhead she had just met dancing in her head.

Driving

Nicole waited for her car to heat up as she brushed the snow from the windows. Once inside the toasty environment, she plugged in the address into her phone and began her journey.

She drove past Shorty’s bar and the Purgatory Diner as she headed out of town, the only signs of life left in the small town this Christmas Eve.

As the road opened up with prairie land and farms she began to get nervous. The whipping winds and driving snow had created treacherous conditions and though her Subaru was all wheel drive she was worried she didn’t have the clearance to get over some of the drifts that had formed on this isolated road.

Ready

Waverly slipped into the best ugly sweater money could buy from the local thrift store and a pair of skinny jeans. She loaded up her gifts for the family into a reusable bag. One for everyone but Alice. After putting on her fuzzy boots she grabbed her jacket, scarf and bag and headed downstairs.

The bar only had a few patrons, regulars who would not upset their routine regardless of the holiday and the lone barkeep Maddie.

Waverly walked to the bar giving Maddie’s hand a quick squeeze. She thanked her for covering this shift and wished her a Merry Christmas before walking out.

Homestead

Despite her worst fears, Nicole made it out to the homestead.

The place looked deserted.

No lights on, no decorations up. It looked utterly abandoned. There were no tracks in the snow save for right near the mail box. She looked at the package again and compared it to her GPS.

This was the place.

With a bit of trepidation she continued down the long driveway and pulled up next to the home. She grabbed the package and flashlight and stepped out of her vehicle. In snow up to her ankles she plodded towards the front porch.

Useless though it might be, she knocked. Unsurprisingly, no one answered. She took her flashlight and peered into one of the windows. She could see a couple of saw horses and tools scattered about. The house was under renovations.

“Snowballs! now what?” Nicole mumbled to herself.

Kitchen

Waverly opened the door to the Gardner mansion and was instantly hit with the smell of holiday cooking.

She hung up her coat and placed her bag full of presents under the tree before heading into the kitchen. 

“Something smells delicious!”

She walked over to Mercedes and gave her a quick hug.

“That is probably the ham you smell.” 

“Where’s Wynonna?”

“She and Alice went to pick up Jeremy and Robin from the bus station. They should be back shortly.” 

“What can I do to help?”

Mercedes handed her a peeler and pointed to the sack of potatoes.

Waverly washed her hands and then the potatoes and happily set about her task, humming to the Christmas music playing in the background.

Stuck

Stumped as to what to do next, Nicole got in her vehicle and drove away. She had only been in town eight months and didn’t know many people. She had moved here with her girlfriend Shae when she took a job at Purgatory General Hospital but two months in the relationship fizzled. She and Calamity Jane moved into an apartment in town six months ago. 

She took a job at the Post Office because it paid well and she could take night classes to get her degree in Criminal Justice. She had always wanted to be a cop, despite the objections of her family, which is why she hadn’t spoken with them in years.

Lost in the reminiscing Nicole failed to avoid a large drift in the road. Her vehicle came to an abrupt stop.

She spent a few minutes trying to get the car unstuck. She exited the vehicle and tried to dig the snow away from her tires. She slipped and fell into the middle of the road. Snow spilled under her jacket and down her shirt.

Some Christmas Eve this was turning out to be.

She called the local tow truck company and made a snow angel on the dark desolate road as she waited to be rescued.


	3. Chapter 3

Hugs and kisses

Alice came running in the door with Jeremy in tow followed closely by Wynonna and Robin.

Waverly was just putting the potatoes on the stove when she heard the commotion. She wiped her hands off and headed to the living room to greet them.

“Aunt Waverly!” Alice exclaimed as she let go of Jeremy’s hand and engulfed the brunette in a warm hug. “Hey pumpkin, I’ve missed you.”

“You saw me yesterday.”

“I can still miss my favorite niece.” She said placing a kiss on top of her head.

“I’m your only niece.”

Waverly laughed and responded. “Super smart this one.”

“Well she doesn’t get that from me.” Wynonna quipped as she came over to hug her baby sister.

Waverly gave both Robin and Jeremy quick hugs and led them all back to the kitchen where Mercedes was still engrossed in cooking.

Wynonna smiled at the sight of the woman hard at work making a feast fit for a queen. She placed a tender kiss on her cheek saying “This looks delicious honey.”

“Yeah yeah, you can thank me later.”

The dark haired woman gave her a quick pat on the butt and peck on the lips and said “Oh believe me I will.”

“Gross moms!”

Laughter filled the room while Wynonna chased her daughter round the island, the girl squealing in delight.

Defeat

Nicole was now back in her car, trying to stave off the cold that had begun to seep into her bones. Perhaps making snow angels wasn’t such a smart move after all. Her jacket and elf hat were damp, so she took both off and had the heat on full blast in an attempt to dry them out.

She ran her fingers through her red locks and sighed. This is so not how she had envisioned her Christmas Eve. She thought back to those pleading eyes and the adorable smile flashed by Waverly and knew she would do it all over again. She was a sucker for a cute girl and was bummed she was not able to succeed in her mission. Nicole hated to fail, but stuck in the snow and with no idea how to find the woman she had to concede there would be no happy ending to this quest.

Up ahead she saw headlights and prayed it was the tow truck.

Giftless

Sheriff Nedley and his daughter Chrissy arrived shortly after seven, greeted by hugs all around. Only Xavier and his girlfriend Eliza were yet to arrive. Dinner was coming together and would soon be done.

Waverly took a break from the kitchen and made small talk with her sister. Wynonna could tell something was wrong beneath the happy facade.

“What’s wrong baby girl?”

“Nothing Wy.”

“Girl, I’ve known you your whole life, don’t lie to me.”

“It’s just that Alice’s gift didn’t arrive. It was supposed to be here but I don’t know what happened. I went to the Post Office and the nice woman looked everywhere for it.” Waverly smiled as she thought of the stunning woman who had taken the time to look instead of just brushing her off.

Her sister noticed the change in her demeanor and raised her eyebrow and opened her mouth to ask a question, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Hero

Champ’s Wrecker Service pulled up alongside of Nicole’s vehicle. Dressed in a snowsuit he climbed out of the truck and walked up to the woman standing in front of the car.

“Hiya Ma’am, I’m here to help get you on your way.”

“Thanks.”

“If you don’t mind me asking Ma’am, what brought you out this way? Nothing much but the Earp homestead and fields.”

“Actually the Earp homestead.” He looked at her funny and stated

“But everyone knows nobody lives there right now. Waves has been fixing it up this past year.”

“Obviously not everyone.” Nicole shook her head.

“You don’t happen to know where she lives now? I’m trying to deliver a package to her.”

“Well she lives above Shorty’s bar. Her family owns it, but you won’t find her there tonight.”

Nicole sighed and admonished herself for having hope that she might yet succeed.

“She’ll be at the Gardner house.”

“You sure know a lot about Waverly Earp. I thank you for the information, but where’s the Gardner house?”

Champ chuckled and replied “You can’t miss the Gardner house, it’s the only mansion in town. As to why I know so much about Waverly, I dated her all through high school.”

Nicole looked over the man boy standing before her and couldn’t picture the beautiful woman she had met earlier with this dude. It didn’t compute.

Nicole desperately wanted to deliver the gift, but it was getting late and she had already gotten stuck once.

Champ sensed an internal struggle playing out in the tall woman in front of him.

“Tell you what, let’s get you out of this drift and I will lead the way to Gardner house. He motioned towards the snow plow mounted on the front of his wrecker.

“I don’t want to trouble you.”

“Ma’am, you are going out of your way for the nicest woman in Purgatory. It’s the least I can do. If you can bring Waverly a little happiness with that package you’ve got, then I’m all in!”

“Thanks. you Sir are a hero!”

Champ let out a loud laugh and rolled his eyes “You are definitely not from around here. Nobody thinks I’m a hero.”

“Champ you are most assuredly my hero this evening.”

The boy man flashed a genuine smile and set to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Sparkle

Waverly answered the door and ushered in Xavier and Eliza.

Mercedes called out from the kitchen stating that dinner would be ready in ten minutes. The group began to set the table and bring out the side dishes. Wynonna yelled at Alice to go wash up and went to help Mercedes.

“Did Waverly say anything interesting to you earlier? Wynonna asked her wife.

“No. Why?”

“I get the feeling she may be interested in someone.”

“Really? Thank God.”

“Could be nothing, but I swear I saw a sparkle in her eyes when she was telling me about Alice’s gift and a woman at the Post Office.”

“I know you worry about your sister, but the right person will come along for her. I have faith.”

“Your nauseating positivity is why I love you.”

Arrival

Champ dutifully plowed the road before him. He was bound and determined to get the nice lady with Waverly’s gift to her destination safely.

Nicole was thankful for Champ’s offer to essentially escort her to the mansion. She is not sure she would have made it back to town without his assistance.

Her stomach rumbled as she realized she had not eaten since lunch. She was so looking forward to a nice shower and a hot meal.

Champ pulled up to the house and plowed out a space for Nicole’s car.

She parked and waved goodbye to the man as he continued to plow the road in front.

Suddenly she was nervous and ran her fingers through her hair. The day had taken many twists and turns but the adventure was almost over. The fact that she was about to be face to face with the beautiful woman again made this all worth it.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Hot

Wynonna was just about to carve the ham when there was knock on the door. With nobody missing she was at a loss for who it could be. Mercedes attempted to get up from the table but Wynonna motioned her to sit down and went to the door.

Standing before her was a tall redhead holding a small package. 

“I’m looking for Waverly Earp.”

Wynonna flashed a quick smile. 

“Waverly! Something hot is at the door.”

“You know my name?” Nicole questioned.

“What?”

“What?”

Just then Waverly appeared behind her sister and let out a squeal when she saw what the woman was holding. Wynonna took a step back and Waverly surged forward.

“You found it!”

“Turns out finding the package was easier than finding you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say I’ve had an adventurous evening tracking you down and if not for getting stuck in the snow I would have never found you.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

These two attempting to flirt and giving each other googly eyes was more than Wynonna could handle.

“Ugh, you two make the notebook look bleak.” She uttered and then walked away.

Family

“Who’s at the door Wy?”

“Waverly’s sparkle.”

Mercedes almost spit out her wine but the rest of the guests just looked on in confusion.

“Should we invite her to stay for dinner?”

“Oh absolutely, allow me the honor.” 

Wynonna nodded before heading back to the door.

Waverly looked up at the redhead and stated

“I don’t know how to thank you for this.”

“I was just doing my job Ms. Earp.”

“You and I both know you went above and beyond.”

Nicole blushed at this.

“Hey Christmas Elf, do you have plans this evening?” 

Realizing the dark haired woman was addressing her Nicole responded she was just headed home.

“Yeah, but do you have plans?” 

“Wynonna!”

“Good, it’s settled your eating with us as a thank you for saving Waverly’s Christmas.”

“I couldn’t impose.”

“We Earps don’t take no for an answer.”

“It’s true.” Waverly sheepishly replied.

Nicole could see there was no arguing with this family and walked through the door. The brunette took her coat and guided her to the dining room.

“Everyone this is...oh gosh I don’t even know your name!”

“It’s Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

“This keeps getting better.” Wynonna muttered under her breath.

Belonging

Nicole thought she would feel awkward, but everyone was super nice and welcoming. Wynonna’s daughter took a shine to her and followed her around and asked to sit in her lap.

Dinner was delicious and she helped clean up in the kitchen despite the protests of her hosts. They played a Christmas game where they tried to unwrap a present wearing oven mitts.

Nicole won.

Throughout the evening Nicole and Waverly would share glances and quick smiles oblivious to the fact that they were the subject of much talk between the others guests.

Nicole recounted what it took to end up on their doorstep, earning admiration from the others.

During the gift exchange Nicole struck up a conversation with Nedley. He grew excited when he learned of her interest in law enforcement and offered her an internship at the Purgatory Sheriff Department. He said after she graduated he would sponsor her through the academy. Nicole was beside herself at the generous offer.

The final gift of the evening was Waverly’s necklace for Alice.

The entire party was invested given the story behind getting the present here this evening.

When Alice laid eyes on the colorful necklace she started to cry.

“Aunt Waverly, it’s so pretty!”

Waverly beamed with pride.

“You did good baby girl.” Wynonna smiled at her sister.

The party coming to an end, Nicole lingered in the archway of the living room. Waverly stood next to her.

“Thank you for staying.”

“Thanks for having me. It was really fun and your family and friends are great.”

“There are no friends here. We are all family.”

Nicole smiled at the sentiment.

Across the room Mercedes elbowed Wynonna in the side.

“What the hell Mer?”

A devious smile spread across her face as she pointed towards the arch. Wynonna giggled and muttered game on. She and her wife sauntered over to the women.

“What ya doing?”

“Talking Wynonna, what does it look like?” She growled, clearly annoyed with her sister.

Wynonna put up her hands in fake surrender.

“I’m just here to inform you two that you are currently congregating under the mistletoe and you know what that means.”

Both Nicole and Waverly looked up as their faces began to color. 

“Wynonna.” Waverly said with pleading eyes.

Her sister just shrugged and replied “house rules.”

“It’s okay Waves.” Nicole whispered.

Waverly looked deep into the redhead’s brown eyes and felt both reassured and safe.

Nicole lightly put her hand on Waverly’s neck and leaned down connecting their lips. It was a brief but tender kiss and the whole room fell silent watching sparks fly between the two women. Both of them smiled as the kiss ended knowing this was the start of something special.

Waverly walked Nicole to the door and slipped a piece of paper in her hand as she gave her another brief kiss. 

“Thank you for bringing some Christmas magic into my life Nicole Haught.”

“You Waverly Earp are a Christmas miracle.”

Nicole placed a kiss on Waverly’s cheek and whispered “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
